Constants and Variables
by Poruporusama
Summary: Constants and variables. Booker DeWitt and Comstock. There are many, many different versions of both. But what happens when Booker goes through a tear and becomes himself and his other self. His shadow. The true self. Oneshot, may make more depending on how well it does.


Elizabeth and Booker ran into the cell.

It was dark.

Very dark.

Booker walked over to the back, and turned the light on.

"Booker!"

Elizabeth gasped.

Booker turned and saw Chen.

He was dead.

Tortured.

And dead.

His lifeless body slouched in the chair.

"We're too late, god dammit."

Booker said to himself.

"Fink... This is what he meant."

Elizabeth said, covering her mouth.

Booker sighed.

"Now we need to find someone else to make those guns."

"No-"

"Dead is dead Elizabeth."

...

"Dead is dead"

A gentleman said.

"I see...heads."

A lady said.

"And I see tails."

A gentleman said.

"It's all a matter of perspective."

A lady said.

"Why are you following us? Who sent you? Comstock? What do you want from-"

"What do you see here from this angle?"

A gentleman said.

"Dead."

A lady said.

"Listen-"

"And that angle?"

A lady said.

"Alive."

A gentleman said.

"Booker, Chen Lin."

Elizabeth said.

Booker turned and saw a tear, right next to Chen Lin's body.

He could see through the tear, there was no body.

"It's... another Columbia..."

He said.

"A different Columbia."

Elizabeth said.

"The same coin."

"A different perspective."

"Heads."

"Tails."

"Dead."

"Alive."

"Constants."

"And Variables."

The Gentleman and Lady disappeared with the flickering light.

"If we go through this tear, I don't think I'll be able to bring us back... Are you ready?"

Booker hesitated, but nodded.

"Okay, open it."

Elizabeth grunted and opened it.

They could here shouts from outside.

"What is all that yelling?"

Booker said as they started leaving.

They watched the video player from before.

Chen was set free.

"I don't understand how Chen is alive now."

Booker said.

As they left, on the stage, they were attacked by Fink's men.

After some time, as bullets flew, Elizabeth and Booker were somehow able the get out unharmed.

They left and quickly made their way to Chen's gun shop.

They made their way up and found that Chen remembered being dead.

He was walking around an empty room aimlessly.

The went down and found a woman crying over a shrine of comstock.

"Heal my husband please."

They talked to her and found that she was Mrs. Lin.

However she was a different version.

The one they remembered was a little Chinese lady.

This Mrs. Lin was a white woman.

"In Shantytown, those damn police took his tool and impounded them and put them in Shantytown."

They nodded and, while avoiding Fink's men, made their way to Shantytown.

They ran in and destroyed some defensive turrets.

Booker's eyes widened as Elizabeth was tackled to the floor by a fireman.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

The fireman laughed.

"Or what, False Prophet?"

"That's not my name! I'm-"

"Then what's your name, small fry?! Hahahaha!"

The fireman took aim at Booker.

Booker's eyes widened.

He had nowhere to run.

Everything began to slow.

Just as Booker closed his eyes and accepted his fate, he heard a voice.

(I'll face myself Battle Version began to play)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, a glowing Velvet Blue circle appeared around Booker, at his feet.

The glow was so bright that it surrounded Booker like a beacon.

The fireman hesitated.

Elizabeth took this chance to hide behind some boxes.

A card flew down from the heavens and appeared in front of Booker.

Booker opened his eyes and swung his arm, shattering the card like glass.

"The name's Kanji Tatsumi!"

Suddenly behind Booker/Kanji a black giant with a white skeleton design on its body, holding a giant lightning bolt symbol appeared.

The fireman's eyes widened and it backed away.

Booker/Kanji looked up at the giant and nodded.

The giant nodded back.

Booker/Kanji thrust his fist forward.

"Go! Take-Mikazuchi! Ziodyne!"

The giant shot a huge blast of lightning at the fireman, obliterating him.

After a few moments, the giant disappeared, becoming a card that flew towards Booker/Kanji and disappeared.

"Mr. DeWitt? What was that?"

She asked breathlessly.

Booker/Kanji squeezed his left fist and put his right hand around his bicep.

"My true self."


End file.
